


Connection

by saintvic



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Crack, Humor, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-26
Updated: 2010-10-26
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintvic/pseuds/saintvic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene remembers the first day he saw her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connection

Gene remembered to this day when he first saw her. He had been wearily heading back to the station, after a tedious day tracking down some robbing scum, and he had happened to glance across the road. And there she was, right in front of him, the sunset casting a warm hazy glow over the whole scene.

It was like she was waiting just for him.

She was by far and away the most beautiful, the most captivating thing that Gene had ever seen. He'd had the day from hell but the sight of her had held his eye, despite everyone around them, and raised his spirits from the depths they had dropped to.

That feeling hadn't gone away. He spent the whole evening thinking of the way she looked with the sun setting behind her. And he revelled in the sense of home he got from that remembered glance.

He knew he had to see her again as soon as possible. So he went back to the same spot, at the same time, full of nerves and anticipation, and there she was just as lovely and perfect as before.

And that had been the start of their relationship and it was one that endured. It lasted despite Gene being tempted by others, and despite the stresses and strains the job caused. She was constant, gorgeous, the envy of others, comfortably familiar and contradictorily surprising even after all this time.

So it was fair to say that, even years later, Gene counted the day he saw the burnished bronze Ford Cortina in the car lot across the street as one of the best of his life.


End file.
